Limitless
by dapingda23
Summary: [PinkFinite] Ketika Chorong hendak pulang dari rumah sakit, ia melihat seseorang yang tampak tak asing baginya. Ia memicingkan matanya, berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya tanpa mendekati objek yang sedang dipandangnya. "Woohyun?" "Kenapa harus di rumah sakit ini sih?" /Chorong x Woohyun/


**LIMITLESS**

A PinkFinite Fanfiction

By dapingda

 **Cast:**

Park Chorong

Nam Woohyun

Jang Dongwoo

 **Genre:**

Fluff

Romance

Hurt/Comfort

"Akh…" Chorong merintih pelan karena merasakan sakit di perutnya. "Hhh kenapa lagi-lagi sakit saat sedang ujian begini sih?" umpatnya dalam hati. Sakit di perutnya bukan kali ini saja dirasakan Chorong. Sejak ibunya meninggal 6 bulan yang lalu, ia kerap merasakan sakit pada perut bagian atasnya. Selama 6 bulan ini Chorong hanya menganggap maag biasa, karena pola makannya mulai tidak teratur sejak dia hidup sendiri, mengingat dia adalah anak tunggal dan ayahnya bekerja di luar negeri. Chorong tidak pernah memeriksakan keadaanya karena ia benci sekali dengan rumah sakit. Rumah sakit membawa kenangan buruk baginya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Chorong hanya merenung. Merenungkan nasibnya. Ia telah kehilangan semangat hidup sejak kejadian 6 bulan lalu, ketika ibunya meninggalkan dia seorang diri di dunia yang sangat kejam ini. Ya, dia masih mempunyai ayah, tetapi ayahnya tersebut telah meninggalkannya sejak Chorong berusia 5 tahun, dan sekarang bahkan sudah mempunyai keluaga lagi di negeri sana, Chorong tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Isakan terdengar dari sebuah kontrakan kecil di sudut kota Seoul. "Ibu… Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin ikut saja kesana. Aku tidak tahan lagi hidup seperti ini.." Hampir setiap malam terdengar tangisan pilu dari kontrakan mungil itu.

Walaupun sering mengeluh tentang keadaannya, Chorong masih tetap berjalan menuju kampusnya, datang setiap jam 5 sore ke kedai kopi di tengah keramaian kota untuk bekerja paruh waktu, dan memasang topeng penuh keceriaan.

Saat ini dihadapannya ada seseorang yang dapat membuat Chorong tersenyum lebar. Dia adalah Jang Dongwoo, senior satu tahun diatasnya. Melihat senyumnya dari kejauhan saja sudah membuat Chorong bisa tersenyum seharian. Chorong hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan karena seniornya itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Chorong hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang dan memilih untuk beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Bruk. "Udah puas ngeliatnya? Mau sampe kapan lo ngeliatin cowok gue hah?"

"Ngg.. Ngga kok, tadi aku cuma― Akh.." ucapan Chorong terhenti, lagi-lagi dia merasakan sakit itu.

"Cuma apa hah? Mau bikin alesan apa lagi lo? Dasar cewek―" makiannya terputus karena syok melihat tubuh Chorong yang limbung dihadapannya.

"Saya kenapa dok?" Tanya Chorong hati-hati. Ia kini berada di sebuah klinik di dekat kampusnya.

"Apa Anda akhir-akhir ini merasakan sakit di perut bagian atas?" Chorong hanya menggangguk lemah. "Sudah berapa lama?"

"Eum.. Sekitar 6 bulan, dok." Sejujurnya Chorong ingin pergi dari ruangan serba putih dengan bau menusuk indera penciuman yang amat dibencinya.

"Maaf saya harus mengatakan ini. Tapi ada kemungkinan kalau Anda menderita kanker lambung. Untuk memastikannya perlu dilakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Kita berharap ini bukan kanker ataupun masih di stadium awal. Pemeriksaan yang nantinya―"

"Apa.. Kalau saya terkena kanker.. Apa saya masih bisa bertahan hidup dok?" Tanya Chorong sambil menatap kedua sepatunya, dia tidak menyangka doanya terkabul secepat ini.

"Kami masih belum dapat memastikan apa Anda terkena kanker atau tidak, jadi―"

"Berapa lama lagi waktu yang saya punya dok?" kali ini Chorong menatap dokter dihadapannya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Jika benar kanker lambung, maka saya tidak bisa memastikannya, karena belum dipastikan seluas apa, sedalam apa, dan mengenai jaringan lambung yang mana. Kemungkinan terbaiknya adalah 5 tahun jika Anda mau melakukan operasi secepatnya."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih dok." Chorong lantas meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan pikiran yang sangat kalut.

Chorong memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya, yang menurutnya tinggal sebentar lagi, di kampung halamannya, dimana banyak kenangan manis yang dilaluinya bersama ibunda tercinta. Udara segar khas pedesaan dihirupnya dalam-dalam. Sudah lama ia merindukan kampung halamannya ini. Walaupun Chorong hidup serba sederhana namun ia masih mempunyai sebuah rumah mungil di dekat perkebunan jeruk milik keluarganya turun-temurun. Sejak kepergiaan ibunya, tidak ada lagi yang mengurus kebun jeruk mereka karena Chorong memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul, meninggalkan kenangan buruk 6 bulan yang lalu. Tapi ketika hidupnya sudah tinggal sebentar lagi, hanya tempat ini yang Chorong rindukan.

Baru 6 bulan ia meninggalkan desa ini, namun terasa sudah banyak terjadi perubahan. Chorong tak ambil pusing, toh dia juga hanya sebentar disini, pikirnya. Setelah merapikan barang bawaanya, Chorong memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar, melihat betapa berkembang desa yang ditinggalkannya setengah tahun yang lalu ini. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah kedai makanan yang dulu sering dikunjunginya. Tanpa sadar kakinya membawanya memasuki kedai tersebut.

"Selamat datang! Chorong! Sudah lama sekali kau tidak kesini. Ayo silakan duduk. Maaf ya hanya bangku ini yang tersisa." Sapa hangat dari sang pemilik kedai yang sudah kenal dekat dengan Chorong.

"Ah, iya, tidak apa Bu. Terima kasih."

"Mukamu terlihat pucat, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran, Chorong sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak sendiri.

"Ah, tidak kok, aku baik-baik saja Bu…"

"Aaaah, baiklah aku bawakan ceker ayam super pedas kesukaanmu. Tunggu sebentar.."

"Ndeh.." tidak banyak yang berubah dari kedai ini, pikirannya kembali pada saat-saat ia mengunjungi kedai bersama ibunya. Lamunanya buyar karena ada cowok yang makan dengan heboh didepannya. Chorong hanya menatap cowok itu kesal. Cowok itu hanya menatap Chorong sekilas, tak peduli. Chorong hampir saja memarahinya kalau saja makanan kesukaannya itu belum sampai dihadapannya. Begitu selesai makan Chorong langsung membayar dan sedikit bercakap-cakap dengan pemilik kedai tersebut. Cowok yang duduk dihadapannya tadi berlalu begitu saja tanpa membayar makanannya. Lantas membuat Chorong marah, ditambah lagi kejadian sebelumnya yang sudah membuatnya kesal.

Chorong mengejar cowok itu. Menarik lengan bajunya, dan cowok itu pun berbalik. "Enak banget ya, abis makan langsung pergi gitu aja, bayar dulu. Cepet!" omel Chorong.

"Urus aja urusan lo sendiri. Dasar cewek merepotkan!" cowok itu pun memulai langkahnya lagi.

"Ih, cepet bayar!"

"Gue gamau!"

"Emangnya hidup bisa sesuka lo hah?!"

"Iya, gue hidup emang sesuka gue! Atur aja hidup lo sendiri, cewek nyebelin!"

Chorong makin naik pitam, tadi cowok itu bilang dia cewek merepotkan, dan sekarang cewek nyebelin?! "Apa? Seengganya gue ga senyebelin lo yang makan ga punya aturan terus abis itu langsung kabur tanpa bayar!"

"Terserah lo lah." Cowok itu lagi-lagi hendak berbalik, dan Chorong langsung menarik lengan bajunya. Namun, "Akhh…" chorong langsung memegang perutnya, berharap sakitnya berkurang. _"Jangan bilang karena tadi aku makan terlalu pedas, dan sial! Aku lupa bawa obatnya. Bagaimana ini, sakit sekali… Ibu…"_ rintihnya dalam hati.

Melihat Chorong kesakitan, bukannya membantu, cowok itu malah lantas pergi. Lagi-lagi Chorong membatin mengapa ada cowok senyebelin itu, dan kenapa saat hari pertama dia sampai di desanya saja sudah bisa sesial ini. Mau tidak mau Chorong berjalan merambat memegangi dinding, dengan salah satu tangannya menahan sakit di perutnya.

"Hhh dasar cewek merepotkan, kenapa sih lo? Rumah lo dimana? Cepet gue anter." Tiba-tiba ada mobil yang menghampirinya dan yang sedang bicara dengannya… adalah cowok nyebelin tadi.

Chorong tidak berkata apapun, hanya menatap heran pada cowok yang berada dibalik kemudi mobil yang cukup mewah itu. "Dasar aneh, mobil sih boleh keren, tapi bayar makan aja gamau." Itu yang ada dipikiran Chorong.

"Heh! Mau gue anter ga? Apa lo mau ngesot sampe rumah?" kata-kata nyebelin cowok itu menyadarkan Chorong dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Seriusan?"

"Cepeeet!"

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua hanya diam terlebih Chorong sedang menahan sakit di lambungnya. Dan akhirnya sampai juga di depan rumah mungilnya itu. Chorong pun turun, "Terima kasih udah nganter sampai rumah. Abis ini jangan lupa bayar makanan yang tadi. Awas aja kalo ngga bayar juga." Chorong tetap mengomel walaupun sambil menahan sakit.

"Yaampun lagi sakit masih bisa ngomel aja. Iya, iya udah sana cepet masuk terus minum obat."

Chorong mengangguk perlahan dan kemudian memasuki rumahnya.

Hari ini Chorong berencana untuk mendaki bukit. Perbekalan sudah disiapkannya sejak pagi. Dan tidak lupa juga sebuket bunga mawar putih kesukaan ibunya. Perjalanan terasa sangat sebentar, karena Chorong sudah hafal dengan jalan-jalan ini dan tibalah ia di depan makam sang ibu.

"Ibu.. Apakah Ibu disana bahagia? Maaf selama ini kerjaanku hanya mengeluh dan menangis. Dan sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu. Mengapa sekarang aku menginginkan hidupku agar lebih panjang? Ibu, aku berjanji, ini terakhir kalinya aku menangis, sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan menjalani hidup ini dengan senyuman." Tanpa diketahuinya, ada sepasang mata yang mengamatinya dari kejauhan.

Setelah menangkan diri, Chorong beranjak dari sana. Merasakan perutnya sudah meronta meminta makanan, dia segera duduk di bangku yang disediakan dan membuka perbekalannya. Chorong makan dalam diam, banyak yang sedang terlintas dibenaknya saat ini. Namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya dan langsung mengambil makanannya seenaknya. "EH? Lo ngapain disini? Ngapain lo makan makanan gue tanpa ijin?" maki Chorong pada cowok disebelahnya.

"Gue laper tau, capek juga ternyata ngedaki bukit, gue ga bawa makanan, jadi minta ya?" jawab cowo itu sambil lagi-lagi mengambil bekal makanan Chorong.

"Huh, oke kali ini gue biarin, itung-itung ucapan terima kasih gue karena lo udah nganterin gue kemaren." Jawab Chorong sebal.

"Oia, lo sakit apa emangnya? Sampe ngesot gitu jalannya kemaren. Atau lo emang lebay biar mengharapkan cowok ganteng kayak gue nganterin lo?"

Chorong memutar bola matanya kesal. "Mwo? Ganteng? Huh. Emangnya gue ngarepin lo biar nganterin gue gitu? Perasaan lo yang maksa nawarin gue!"

"Hahaha maksa? Mana ada! Jelas-jelas lo sendiri yang masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa paksaan." Jawab cowok itu ngga mau kalah.

"Ya ya ya. Terserah lo aja, gue males berdebat sama lo."

"Eh, tapi tadi gue serius nanya, lo sakit apa emangnya?" dari nada bicaranya terdengar kalau cowok itu ngga lagi bercanda.

"Maag? Gue mau pulang. Lo abisin aja makananya." Chorong berlalu dari tempat itu, dia pulang ke desanya untuk melupakan tentang penyakitnya, tapi cowok nyebelin itu malah mengungkitnya.

"Eh? Seriusan? Okedeh, gomawo!" teriak cowok itu kepada Chorong yang sudah berjalan di depannya. "Maag? Masa sih hidupnya tinggal sebentar lagi cuma gara-gara maag?" pikir cowok itu.

"Morning!"

"Aaahh!" teriak Chorong kaget. Begitu ia membuka pagar ada sesosok nyebelin yang sedang menyapanya.

"Lo ngapain pagi-pagi udah disini? Ga ada kerjaan apa?" ucap Chorong sebal. Baru tiga hari ia berada disini dan tiga hari pula ia habiskan dengan kejengkelan karena terus bertemu dengan cowok nyebelin ini.

"Gue cuma mau balikin kotak makan lo kok. Ge-er banget sih! Dan asal lo tau gue punya kerjaan disini. Lo ga liat gue udah rapi begini?"

Chorong memperhatikan apa yang barusan dibilang cowok itu. _"Apa? Ga mungkin kan di seorang dokter? Mana ada dokter senyebelin dia?"_ pikir Chorong dalam hati, enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Iya, iya gue emang dokter kok. Dan gue ga senyebelin yang lo pikir." Jawab cowok itu seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Chorong.

"Oh, dokter.. Dokter sih harusnya lagi ngelayanin pasiennya, ya, tapi kok malah ada di depan rumah gue gini." Ucap Chorong seolah-olah tidak ada orang di depannya.

"Kan udah gue bilang, gue mau balikin kotak makan lo, dan sebenernya gue mau minta bantuan lo juga."

"Bantuan?"

"Iya, hari ini jadwal gue buat kunjungan rumah, seharusnya ada perawat yang nemenin gue, tapi berhubung dia lagi ngejaga ayahnya yang sakit, jadi gue mau minta bantuan lo buat nemenin gue hari ini."

"Hah? Ga mau! Kenapa juga gue harus nemenin lo? Mending gue di―"

"Jadi lo tega membiarkan para orang tua disini yang lagi sakit terlantar gitu aja karena gue ga dateng ke rumah mereka hari ini. Lagipula lo lagi kuliah keperawatan kan, jadi lo bisa banyak membantu gue. Udahlah, ga usah banyak pikir. Cepet naik." Cowok itu menarik tangan Chorong dan membuatnya duduk disamping kemudi.

"Lo tau dari mana kalo gue―" ucapan Chorong lagi-lagi terputus.

"Dari Ibu pemilik kedai makanan yang lo maki-maki gue biar bayar itu." Jawabnya santai, padahal Chorong belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi cowok nyebelin itu sudah tau arah pembicaraanya. Chorong menghembuskan napas panjang, kesal.

"Eh? Waktu itu udah dibayar kan?" selidik Chorong kali ini.

"Ckckck yaampun masih bahas itu aja, waktu itu gue makan gratis karena udah menolong anaknya yang sakit beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi, berhenti minta gue untuk bayar, karena pemilik kedai itu juga ga bakal mau kalo gue bayar makanan gue, oke?" cowok itu menengok ke arah Chorong yang lagi menekuk mukanya kesal. Malah cowok nyebelin itu tertawa.

"Kenapa lo ketawa?"

"Muka lo itu! Lucu banget kalo lagi kesel. Hahahaha. Duh, sakit perut. Hahahaha."

Jawaban cowok itu malah bikin Chorong makin cemberut. Akhirnya berhentilah tawa cowok itu begitu menyadari situasi. "Oke, oke, maaf, tadi bercanda kok." "Hm." Jawab Chorong singkat.

Ternyata cowok nyebelin itu bernama Nam Woohyun, dia berasal dari Seoul dan ditugaskan selama enam bulan di desa ini, dan bulan ini merupakan bulan terakhirnya, karena dokter sebelumnya sedang menempuh studi di luar negeri. Jadi tidak heran kalau warga desa sudah mengenalnya dengan baik. Bahkan dia terlihat sangat ramah dan tentunya sangat berbeda jika sedang berhadapan dengan pasiennya. Chorong tidak begitu kesulitan membantu Woohyun karena dia merupakan mahasiswa keperawatan tahun akhir dan Woohyun juga membantunya, tanpa ada kata-kata nyebelin seperti biasanya. Sempat sedikit terbesit di benak Chorong betapa keren cowok dihadapannya, tapi tetap saja dia nyebelin, Chorong bersikukuh.

Tanpa terasa hari sudah sore dan kunjungan rumah selesai. Chorong tidak merasa lelah, malah bahagia karena dapat melihat banyak senyuman hari ini. Ditambah lagi perutnya tidak sakit, padahal akhir-akhir ini setiap hari rasa sakit itu muncul.

"Eh? Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Chorong begitu sadar jalan ini bukanlah jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Ke rumah gue. Laper nih, nanti lo yang masak ya, makanan lo yang kemaren ga buruk-buruk amat kok." Ucap Woohyun semena-mena.

"Hah? Ngga! Gue mau pulang!" teriak Chorong ke arah Woohyun.

"Tapi rumah gue lebih deket dari sini. Tuh kan udah nyampe." Ucap Woohyun santai.

Awalnya Chorong tidak mau turun dari mobil, namun dia juga merasakan lapar, jadi dia hanya mengekor Woohyun memasuki rumah. Rumah yang ditempati Woohyun ternyata tidak begitu besar, namun cukup luas untuk ditinggali seorang diri. Merasa cukup melihat-lihat Chorong berjalan ke arah dapur, dan Woohyun sudah berada disana. "Hmm, cuma ada beberapa bahan masakan disini, semoga cukup untuk kita berdua." Ucapnya sambil membuka kulkas, melihat apa-apa saja bahan makanan yang tersisa. Dan lalu Woohyun beranjak pergi dari dapur.

"Eeeh! Terus lo kemana? Gue capek-capek masak sendiri di dapur, terus lo mau kemana?" Chorong sewot.

"Lo mau gue bantuin? Gue mau mandi sih. Tapi yaudahlah lo gue bantuin."

"Eh? Oooh, yaudah lo mandi aja sana." Jawab Chorong panik. Menyadari akan sangat aneh kalau mereka masak berdua, Chorong memilih untuk masak sendiri saja.

"Oh oke gue mandi kalo gitu." Woohyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat muka panik Chorong tadi.

Makan malam pun tersaji dengan manis dan mereka makan dengan obrolan ringan mengenai hari mereka, tentunya dengan tambahan keisengan Woohyun yang pastinya membuat Chorong kesal. Setelah selesai makan Chorong tidak lupa meminum obat rutinnya. Begitu ia mengeluarkan obatnya, Woohyun langsung menarik pergelangan tangannya. "Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Chorong.

"Harusnya gue yang tanya, kenapa lo makan obat ini? Lo sakit apaan?"

"Bukan urusan lo!"

"Oke, emang bukan urusan gue, tapi lo tau obat ini bagaikan pisau bermata dua?"

"Ha? Maksud lo?"

"Iya, obat ini adalah obat dewa bisa nyembuhin segala penyakit, tapi efek sampingnya mengerikan."

"Ngga usah nakut-nakutin gue deh lo." Chorong mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang jelas-jelas gagal.

"Ngga ada untungnya gue nakut-nakutin lo. Oke gue tanya sekali lagi, lo sakit apa?"

"Kanker…" Lirih Chorong.

"Ha? Apa? Kanker?"

"… Lambung" ucap Chorong lagi.

"Ga salah denger gue? Kanker lambung?" Woohyun memastikan pendengarannya. Chorong hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Oke, jadi dokter mana yang ngasih lo obat itu?"

"Di klinik deket rumah gue."

"Lo udah ngelakuin semua pemeriksaan? Stadium berapa?"

"Buat apa gue ngelakuin semua pemeriksaan yang makan biaya tapi ujung-ujungnya gue bakal mati juga?"

Woohyun hanya menghela nafasnya, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran cewek di depannya ini. "Gue gatau tujuan dokter yang meriksa lo itu ngasih lo obat ini apa, tapi gue saranin lo jangan makan obat ini. Eh ngga, lo turunin dosisnya perlahan, dan jangan minum lagi sampe diagnosis penyakit lo jelas. Karena obat yang lo makan itu malah bikin lambung lo rusak. Oke?" ucap Woohyun tulus.

Chorong hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Satu lagi, gue buatin surat rujukan ke dokter Jung, dia di bagian gastro, jadi gue yakin beliau ga akan salah diagnosis, dan lo harus ngelakuin semua pemeriksaan yang dianjurin. Oke?" Chorong mengangguk pasrah sekali lagi. Entah ia merasa beruntung atau tidak karena bertemu Woohyun dan memberitahunya mengenai obat yang bisa saja malah membuatnya lebih cepat meninggal.

"Jadi, lo sering sakit perut? Sejak kapan? Sakitnya kayak apa? Sakitnya terus-menerus? Atau kadang-kadang aja?"

"Oh? Jadi sekarang gue jadi pasien?" tanya Chorong polos.

"Aduh ya iya lah, gue ga bakal minta bayaran kok, tenang aja ahahhaa."

"Oh oke. Apa tadi?"

"Berapa sih umur lo? Baru bentar aja udah lupa. Sejak kapan? Kayak apa sakitnya? Waktunya kapan aja?"

"Sejak Ibu meninggal. Sakit banget, banget. Tiba-tiba aja."

"Tiba-tibanya ada waktu tertentu ga? Misalnya kalo lagi stres gitu?"

"Hmm mungkin?"

"Mungkin? Misalnya?"

"Waktu ujian kemaren, kalo inget Ibu, saat dimarahin dosen, itu termasuk?"

"Hahahaha gue yakin lo sering dimarahin dosen hahaha." Woohyun memberhentikan tawanya karena muka bete Chorong dihadapannya. "Erm, menurut gue itu bukan kanker, dan lagipula kanker lambung paling banyak pada usia tua, gue yakin lo masih 30 lah ya belom tua-tua amat." Hampir saja Chorong melemparkan gelas didepannya, tapi ia urungkan.

"Oke oke serius serius. Iya, seriusan, gue yakin lo ga kena kanker lambung, tapi dispepsia fungsional, untuk mastiinnya gue rujuk lo ke dokter Jung, nanti setelah endoskopi bakal ketahuan jelas." Woohyun membuatkan surat rujukan untuk Chorong. Tidak lama setelah itu Woohyun mengantarkan Chorong pulang, sebenarnya Chorong menolak untuk diantarkan, tapi seperti biasa Woohyun memaksa.

Keesokan harinya Chorong langsung kembali ke Seoul untuk menemui dokter Jung. Setelah menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan, Chorong dipastikan tidak menderita kanker lambung. Dan tepat seperti perkiraan Woohyun kalau dia hanya menderita dispepsia fungsional, yang disebabkan oleh stres setelah kepergian Ibunya.

Chorong memutuskan untuk memulai hidupnya yang baru sejak hari itu. Dia ingin menghubungi Woohyun untuk berterima kasih, tapi dia baru ingat kalau nomer hp, bahkan alamat pun tidak tau, jadi Chorong mengurungkan niatnya. Semenjak hari itu Chorong memulai membangun kembali kepercayaan dirinya, mendaftarkan diri sebagai sukarelawan di rumah sakit yang tidak jauh dari kampus maupun rumahnya, kembali datang ke kampus, dan memulai pekerjaan paruh waktu. Ia bekerja dari Senin hingga Jumat, dan diakhir minggu ia habiskan sebagai sukarelawan di rumah sakit.

 _Dua minggu kemudian_

Ketika Chorong hendak pulang dari rumah sakit, ia melihat seseorang yang tampak tak asing baginya. Ia memicingkan matanya, berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya tanpa mendekati objek yang sedang dipandangnya. "Woohyun?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Seketika Chorong langsung membalikkan badan. "Bagaimana kalau itu benar dia? Kenapa dia bisa disini? Bukannya… Yaampun! Dia bilang kan minggu itu minggu terakhirnya, berarti dia… Tapi kenapa harus di rumah sakit ini sih?" pikirnya sambil berjalan secepat yang dia bisa.

Keesokan harinya lagi-lagi Chorong melihat Woohyun di rumah sakit, dan sebisa mungkin ia menghindari Woohyun. Begitu pula di minggu selanjutnya. Chorong berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak bertemu dengan Woohyun, tapi entah mengapa Woohyun berada dimana-mana, kemanapun Chorong berjalan di rumah sakit itu, pasti ia akan melihat Woohyun dan buru-buru mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

"Hfft untunglah dua minggu ini gue selamat. Aaaaahhh! Bagaimana ini, masa mengumpat terus-terusan kayak gini. Yasudahlah, selama dia tidak tahu gue akan baik-baik saja." Hari ini sepulang dari rumah sakit Chorong berbelanja ke supermarket terdekat, karena bahan-bahan masakannya sudah menipis. Tiba-tiba… "Chorong?" "Nde? AH!" ucapnya kaget dan langsung menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar karena objek yang barusan menyapanya.

"Sedang berbelanja disini juga? Wah ternyata kita bertemu lagi ya di Seoul! Apa kabar?"

"Oh? Eh? Iya gue baik-baik aja." Jawabnya masih dalam keadaan setengah syok.

"Lo ga kena kanker kan? Bener kan kata gue kalo cuma dispepsia?" Chorong hanya menjawab dengan anggukan ringan.

"Terus kenapa lo ga ngasih tau gue berita bahagia? Ah pokoknya lo harus buatin gue makan malem karena lo tiba-tiba menghilang ga ada kabar!"

Baru menyadari apa kata-kata yang didengarnya Chorong berteriak, "EEEHH? YAAAA!" karena dengan semena-mena kereta belanjaan Chorong sudah dibawa lelaki itu.

Dan tibalah mereka di rumah mungil Chorong. Lelaki itu sedang duduk manis memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah Chorong sambil menunggu Chorong menyelesaikan masakannya. Begitu beberapa makanan telah tersaji di depannya, tidak perlu waktu lama untuknya mengambil sumpit dan melahap masakan Chorong. "Pelan-pelan makannya, kayak ngga makan berhari-hari aja." Ucap Chorong.

"Abisnya kan udah lama gue ga makan masakan lo."jawabnya dengan mulut yang masih berisi makanan.

 _Blush_. Chorong merasakan pipinya memanas. Ia makan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin lelaki di depannya melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Udah kan makannya? Sekarang waktunya lo pulang."

"Ngga ada gitu hal yang mau lo ucapin? Ehem terima kasih ehem."

"Hhfft iya, terima kasih atas rujukannya dokter Nam."

"Ya! Kenapa memanggil gue gitu, panggil Woohyun Oppa." Ujarnya dengan senyum jahil yang terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Ha? Oppa? Sudah cepat pulang sana!" Chorong tidak habis pikir dengan lelaki satu ini, keisengannya tidak berenti-berenti.

"Eh sebentar, berapa nomer hp lo?"

"Noooo! Ga akan gue kasih sampe kapanpun." Jawab Chorong sambil mendorong tubuh Woohyun dan menutup pintu tepat di depan muka Woohyun. Di balik pintu Chorong tertawa tertahan karena berhasil mengusir Woohyun dari rumahnya dan ia masih mengingat betapa kesalnya muka Woohyun barusan.

Setelah kejadian itu Woohyun selalu memaksa menemani Chorong pulang dari rumah sakit. Katanya tidak baik cewek pulang sendiri malam-malam, terlebih lagi Chorong jalan kaki ke rumahnya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka semakin dekat satu sama lain. Walaupun tetap dihiasi dengan pertengakaran-pertengkaran kecil akibat keisengan Woohyun, namun hal tersebut tidak lagi membuat Chorong kesal, tetapi malah membuatnya tersenyum. Dan karena hal itu Woohyun semakin intens menggodanya.

"Gue bukan anak kecil yang harus dianterin pulang terus kayak gini. Lagian gue udah lama tinggal disini dan gue tau daerah sini. Lo ga usah repot-repot nganterin gue pulang terus." Chorong dan Woohyun masih berada di depan rumah sakit.

"Kan gue baik hati, jadi gue mau mastiin lo sampe rumah dengan selamat. Gue ngga terpaksa kok, gue seneng malah tiap nganterin lo pulang."

"Tapi gue yakin ada orang yang ga seneng tiap liat lo nganterin gue pulang."

"Hah? Siapa? Lo udah punya pacar? Lo kenapa ga bilang, tau gitu gue kan―"

"Ngga, gue ngga punya pacar, gue tau lo lagi deket sama cewek. Jadi berenti nagnterin gue pulang, gue gamau dikira sebagai perebut pacar orang." Chorong berlalu dan meninggalkan Woohyun yang sedang berpikir tentang ucapan Chorong barusan. "Cewek? Deket sama gue? Ya dia lah, siapa lagi coba? OH! Jangan bilang dia tadi ngeliat gue sama…" Woohyun berlari mengejar Chorong.

"Berenti." Woohyun menahan lengan Chorong. "Jangan bilang lo tadi ngeliat―" lagi-lagi ucapannya terpotong.

"Lepas! Udah gue bilang kan ngga usah nganterin gue pulang." Chorong hendak melangkahan kakinya lagi, namun segera ditahan oleh Woohyun.

"Tadi itu bukan cewek yang lagi gue deketin apalagi pacar gue, bukan. Tapi dia sepupu gue, hari ini dia mau balik ke Jepang, jadi tadi dia nemuin gue sebelum berangkat. Lo salah paham oke?"

Chorong hanya terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Jadi… lo cemburu?" goda Woohyun pada cewek yang sedang menundukkan kepala dihadapannya.

"Ngga, ge-er!" Chorong membalikkan badan, ingin memulai langkahnya meninggalkan Woohyun, namun dengan sigap Woohyun menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung memeluknya.

DEG. Chorong berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. " _Ini… gue… Woohyun lagi meluk gue… ini…_ " pikirannya tidak menentu dan tidak mengerti mengapa Woohyun memeluknya. Detak jantungnya makin cepat, tetapi ia juga merasakan detak jantung Woohyun yang tidak kalah memburu. "Lo bisa denger kan betapa cepatnya detak jantung gue?" ucap Woohyun memecah keheningan. "Ini cuma gue rasain saat gue berada di dekat lo." Chorong berusaha melepaskan pelukan Woohyun, tapi gagal, karena Woohyun malah memeluknya lebih erat. "Gue belom selesai bicara.. Gue ngga nyangka bisa ngerasain hal yang hanya gue tonton atau gue baca. Tapi ternyata jatuh cinta emang bener-bener ga bisa diprediksi. Gue ga nyangka bisa jatuh cinta sama cewek yang marahin gue karena gue ga bayar apa yang gue makan. Gue ngga nyangka bisa jatuh cinta sama cewek yang kerjaannya marah-marah mulu. Gue ngga nyangka jatuh cinta bisa buat gue begitu merindukan masakan cewek yang gue suka. Dan betapa bahagianya gue begitu gue nemuin dia lagi begitu gue balik ke Seoul. Gue tau gue ga boleh ngelewatin kesempatan sekecil apapun. Gue harus bisa dapetin hati cewek yang gue suka. Gue harus bisa ngebuat dia jatuh cinta juga sama gue. Dan betapa senengnya gue waktu tau kalo dia cemburu sama sepupu gue sendiri." "Ya! Siapa bilang kalo gue cemburu." Kali ini Chorong berhasil lepas dari pelukan Woohyun. "Siapa yang bilang kalo gue suka sama lo?" goda Woohyun untuk ke yang sekian kalinya.

Chorong menunjukkan muka kesalnya dan beranjak meninggakan Woohyun. Tangan Woohyun segera menggenggam tangan Chorong, walaupun mendapat penolakan tapi tetap saja Chorong tidak dapat melepas genggaman itu. Dan mereka berenti berjalan. "Maaf, maaf. Tadi cuma bercanda kok. Saranghaeyo Park Chorong." Ucap Woohyun sambil menatap tulus ke arah Chorong. Mata Chorong membulat, tidak percaya dengan perkataan Woohyun padanya. "Jadi, maukan jadi pacar gue?" "Ngga!" Chorong berlari meninggalkan Woohyun, namun Woohyun melihat senyumannya tadi dan berlari mengejarnya.

"Ya! Ga usah sok jual mahal! Jelas-jelas tadi ada yang cemburu ngeliat gue sama cewek, siapa yaaaaaa?"

"Duh ada yang ngomong ya?"

"Yaaaaa! Park Chorooooong!"

"Haahahhahaha ampun ampun"

 **THE END**


End file.
